As the engineering of electronics and communication has been greatly developed, mobile terminals have used various types of functions. That is, as radio communication and data processing techniques have been very quickly developed, functions such as Internet access, video communication, and moving picture message transmission in addition to voice calling have become available to users using the mobile terminal. Also, as mobile terminals have become greatly widespread, a large amount of communication generated among people has been performed through the mobile terminals, and hence, the mobile terminals have become essential communication tools for contemporary life.
Together with the above-noted trend, various services such as usage of contents and financial transaction services through a mobile terminal have been provided and the usage fields have been increased. In this instance, in order to provide the usage of contents and a financial transaction service through a mobile terminal, a settling system guaranteeing security must be provided, and for this purpose, other security methods for user authentication such as a smart card or banking chip have been provided in various ways.
The conventional authentication and security methods have provided security systems generated by combining authentication that uses a smart card or banking chip installed in the mobile terminal and authentication using a password. That is, conventionally, an additional authentication server authenticates whether the smart card or banking chip installed in the mobile terminal is normal and determines an input password to thus maintain security.
However, when a subscriber having the mobile terminal is threatened or kidnapped by a thief to thus fall into an irresistible condition, the above-noted conventional security system cannot guarantee the subscriber's security. That is, the prior art has no means for solving the case in which the subscriber is forced to settle financial information or transfer money by using a mobile terminal in a coercive condition, or he is forced to call someone to pay a ransom while he is abducted.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.